legendofdragoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Regole
Regole, the Sea Dragon, is the second of several Dragons to appear in The Legend of Dragoon. A mid-level, four-eyed dragon, Regole spent its time sleeping under Prison Island until being found by Lenus six months prior to the story. With the Dragoon Spirit of the Blue-sea Dragon given to her by Lloyd, Lenus uses Regole to terrorize the country of Tiberoa. Regole comes to her aid when she fights Dart Feld and his party in Dragoon form. During Battle Lenus' and Regole's stats are about the same except for Magic Defense; if you have single-target spells you plan to use, they would probably do more damage to Regole. The attacks Regole uses are listed below. *'Dragon Whip': Regole attack's a party with his tusk. *'Pulse Burst': Regoles shoots lasers from his eyes, the lasers hit all party members with Light damage *'Random Water': Regole uses a random powerful Water magic *'Tsunami': Regole jumps in and out of the water in a circle around the party. This makes a giant wave that hits all party members with Water damage He cooperates with Lenus during some of her attacks. Regole is not as strong as Lenus, but do not underestimate him. First Encounter Regole is first encountered on Prison Island, when Lenus attempts to prevent the party from pursuing her lover, Lloyd. At the start of her Battle with Dart Feld and the party, Regole rears up out of the water. Meru's Dragoon Spirit is obtained after the fight. Bug and Fix Using Dragoon form in this battle may lead to a game crash. It is confirmed that this can happen on a second playthrough, but it is possible that it may occur on the first playthrough. It is confirmed that not using Dragoon at all in the battle will fix this bug;Bug discussion on Gamespot it is confirmed that it is possible to use Dart and Shana's Dragoons in a party with Meru during the battle,Tested 21st April 2010 as long as all party members are in normal form at the end. This is not the only such bug in Legend of Dragoon; in the event of a game crash elsewhere in the game, it may be possible to use this same strategy. Second Encounter The second time the player see Regole it is an optional fight in the Death City, Mayfil. His animations are the same, but his attacks are of course much stronger. His form is not the same this time; he resembles a seahorse in physical form, the same as the Divine Dragon and Feyrbrand. The only time you see his normal form is when he attacks but he is white and clear, except for his eyes, which remain red. Still uses Dragon Whip, Tsunami, and Pulse Burst. Gallery Regole Dragon Spirit uses Pulse Burst.png|Regole Dragon Spirit uses Pulse Burst Regole Dragon Spirit Pulse Burst Hits.png|Regole Dragon Spirit Pulse Burst Hits Regole Dragon Spirit uses Dragon Whip.png|Regole Dragon Spirit uses Dragon Whip on Rose Regole Dragon Spirit uses Tsunami.png|Regole Dragon Spirit uses Tsunami Citations Category:Villains Category:Dragons Category:Boss Category:Optional content Category:Disc 2 Category:Disc 4 Category:Water Element Category:Undersea Cavern Category:Mayfil